russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Love Notes is IBC-13’s Answer to ABS-CBN’s Maalaala Mo Kaya and GMA’s Magpakailanman
January 23, 2014 IBC-13’s return of ‘Joe D'Mango's Love Notes’, it will have been a three-way ratings race behind ‘MMK’ and ‘Magpakailanman’. ABS-CBN’s MMK and GMA’s Magpakailanman now has a new rival, this time on IBC-13. Starting January 25, IBC-13 will premiere the drama anthology series Joe D'Mango's Love Notes made a TV comeback which will air on the timeslot that will be vacated by the Viva-produced Dear Heart. Like MMK and Magpakailanman, Love Notes is hosted by the popular DJ and love adviser Joe D'Mango, featuring weekly love stories through letter senders, and will air every Saturday night, while the country’s top directors and writters will be assigned to different episodes. The show should not only attract a new generation of younger viewers, but also send the love notes. Joe approach seems more relative to hosting a drama anthology, in contrast to the apparent calm and slow-it-down style than rivaled like Charo Santos-Concio and Mel Tiangco. According to IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi, the former ABS-CBN executive, IBC-13 prepared shows every Saturday for the Kapinoy Network that will surely compete against the ratings of their rival networks. They bring on board shows like Drew Arellano (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?), Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (Maya Loves Sir Chief) and Joey de Leon (T.O.D.A.S.) and the latest addition is Joe D'Mango's Love Notes. The very first episode of Love Notes will be Love at First Sight featuring Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga in their first lead roles together, and it launched a tradition of reading letters through Joe D'Mango and naming episode titles after various objects, people or places. Both Soberano as the grand winner and Loyzaga as the 1st runner-up are the contestants of the the reality talent search Superstar Circle, and will became the love-team of LizGo. This first episode of Joe D'Mango's Love Notes is Love at First Sight will focus on two teenagers whose in high school following their two classmates. Soon after, they tried to forged a romantic love. Another episode is Girlfriend for Life with Claudia Barretto and Kobe Paras (February 1), followed by To Love and To Someone with Rico dela Paz and Kayne Lacuna (February 8). For the Valentines Day episode Full of Love (February 15), they were tring to get the love team of Dominic Roque and Ella Cruz as his leading lady. Curiously, the FM radio station Magic 89.9 became the first home of Love Notes that started in 1988, which was initially conceptualized as a gimmick. The 15 minute counseling program became an instant hit with office workers every Friday morning. In TV series, ABC-5’s version aired as a weekly romantic drama anthology every Friday nights from June 19, 1993 to 1998 and became a movie that produced by Viva Films with the same title in 1995. It transferred to its now-defunct sister station Wave 89.1 (now known as 89 DMZ) from 2001 to 2007. Going back to IBC-13’s Love Notes returned to Philippine television, the returning drama anthology series made the TV comeback of Joe D'Mango as host and narrator, this time will feature some of the Kapinoy network’s up and coming young stars. In addition, the show will go up against the Kapamilya network’s longest-running and highly-rated drama anthology Maalaala Mo Kaya and GMA’s another drama anthology Magpakailanman, which has demolished Dear Heart in the ratings. Love Notes' rivalry with MMK and Magpakailanman will also be the same timeslot, though it would have given the television audience an option to choose between three aspects of drama anthology: the anecdotal in MMK and the inspiring in Magpakailanman, pressure will definitely be on Love Notes will featured a love story that will target our young audience, especially for teens, young adults and old alike. With that, let’s wish IBC-13 good luck on Love Notes, and hope this romantic drama anthology will pay off. Love Notes premieres this January 25, and will air every Saturday nighta at 8 p.m. after the premiere of Tasya Fantasya. The most creative notes will be aired during the program. Send your love notes to Joe D'Mango's Love Notes c/o IBC-13, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. ''Love Notes'' (print ad: January 23, 2014) :After 16 years, saw the rebirth and the return of the longest-running drama anthology series on Philippine television. :Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (photo right: Joe D'Mango) :Hosted by: (right) :Joe D'Mango :First Episode: :Love at First Sight (left: Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga) :Starring: :Liza Soberano :Diego Loyzaga :Premieres January 25 (right) :Saturdays 8:00PM :P1,000 for every letter sender (right) :Viewers are invited to send love notes for their special someones. The most creative notes will be aired during the program. :Send your love notes to :Joe D'Mango's Love Notes :c/o IBC-13, Broadcast City, :Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. :Letter-senders whose love stories will be chosen for dramatization in future episodes shall receive P1,000. :IBC (right) :Pinoy Ang Dating! :www.ibc.com.ph